


Heaven is a place on the Earth // Twincest

by valebillk



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valebillk/pseuds/valebillk
Summary: Bill, un ragazzo timido e riservato, va spesso in visita in una nota località turistica: Saint Valentine. Una sera, decide di uscire fuori dai ranghi, frequentando così una discoteca molto conosciuta. Sarà lì che incontrerà Tom, un ragazzo estroverso ed abitudinario. Tra i due nascerà un'intensa che andrà oltre la loro immaginazione, oltre il tempo e...qualunque altra cosa.





	Heaven is a place on the Earth // Twincest

La musica alta, le luci che proiettavano giochi di colore sulle pareti del locale e sulla gente accalcata in pista intenta a scatenarsi e a ballare fino a tarda sera, uomini e donne sedute al bar assorti tra i propri pensieri sorseggiando un drink e alzando un po’ il gomito, Bill si sentì spaesato e fuori luogo. Non era affatto posto adatto a lui, quello. Come ci era finito lì? Tutto solo? Vagava spaesato facendosi largo fra la gente sgomitando e cercando di non farsi colpire sulle costole. La sua intenzione era di arrivare sano e salvo al bar e bere qualcosa in santa pace. Controllò l’orologio, aveva ancora due ore abbondati, prima di andare via.

«Permesso, mi—mi scus— Permesso!» biascicò, mentre riceveva violente frustate di capelli sul viso e copiose calpestate ai piedi. «Vorrei passare. Scusi.» con un gesto automatico, si posizionò gli occhiali larghi e tondi sul naso ed alzò le braccia così che potesse riuscire a fare gli ultimi metri che lo distanziavano dal bar.

«Ouf! Mio Dio quanta gente viene qui.» pensò ad alta voce sedendosi sullo sgabello, ordinando subito dopo una Coca Cola light con ghiaccio.

«Niente alcol per te, figliolo?» disse la barista. Era una giovane signora sulla trentina; alta, mora e con le forme al punto giusto. Bill la guardò imbarazzato, abbassando la sguardo. Non era mai stato un tipo socievole a causa della sua tremenda timidezza. Sorrise arrossendo.

«Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti. Sei nuovo?» la barista era intenta a fare conversazione. Era concentrata ad asciugare un boccale di birra.

«A dir il vero non sono mai stato qui in questo locale, ma a  _Saint Valentine_  sì, diverse volte. È già da qualche anno. Mi piace e…mi fa stare bene. Posso reputarmi un turista abituale.» ammise Bill stringendosi nelle spalle. La barista sorrise in maniera gioviale e gli porse la sua ordinazione.

«Tutti stanno bene qui a Saint Valentine, ragazzo. È un vero e proprio paradiso terrestre.» Bill annuì e sorrise a sua volta, cominciando a bere la sua Cola. Ruotò su se stesso facendo fare un giro di 180° allo sgabello dimodochè la sua attenzione fosse focalizzata sulla pista da ballo e sulla gran parte delle persone lì presenti. Faceva vagare il proprio sguardo tra la folla, sebbene sapesse di non conoscere nessuno lì. Non aveva molti amici. La musica cominciò a farsi più interessante e involontariamente il piede destro cominciò a battere a ritmo sul pavimento seguito da un lieve movimento della testa. La mano, a sua volta, batteva sulla coscia.

D’un tratto, mentre era assorto tra i propri pensieri, notò un ragazzo venirgli incontro. Si guardò a destra e a sinistra, spaesato, ma quel tipo sembrava proprio venire nella sua direzione. Si sedette sullo sgabello accanto al suo, pericolosamente vicino, avvolgendogli la spalla con il proprio braccio.

«Ti prego, non fare domande.» chiese il ragazzo. «Tu assecondami soltanto, mh?»

«Cos—io non…»

«Qualunque cosa dica, tu assecondami. Per favore.»

Bill era confuso e disorientato, cosa voleva quel ragazzo da lui? Solo quando vide avvicinarsi una ragazza bionda ossigenata, con due tette grandi come angurie, occhi da cerbiatto e labbra gonfie tipo canotto, capì. Stava scappando da lei.

«Si può sapere perché scappi da me, Tom? Non c’è più tempo. Io volevo divertirmi ancora!» piagnucolò la ragazza, mettendo il broncio. Le sue labbra parevano ancora più grosse contorte in quella smorfia.

«Senti emh…»

«Beth!»

«Già, sì…Beth. Ascoltami, io ora devo parlare con il mio migliore amico, okay? Ho da fare in questo momento.»

«Sì, ma…la settimana scorsa hai detto che ci saremmo divertiti.» insisté lei, incrociando le braccia al petto e puntellando per terra il piede, infastidita da quel rifiuto.

«Beth…» cominciò Tom, abbassando il tono di voce e sporgendosi in avanti. «Il mio amico sta molto male, okay? È malato e…gli resta poco da vivere. Un po’ di compassione.»

«Sì, mi restano poco più di sei mesi di vita. Vorrei passare quanto più tempo possibile con lui.» intervenne Bill disinvolto e sicuro di sé. Il ragazzo vi voltò verso di lui e gli accennò un sorriso di totale gratitudine. La bionda però, parve esserci cascata.

«D’accordo. Come vuoi. Settimana prossima ti aspetto qui, okay?» e prima che Tom gli desse una risposta, girò i tacchi e si perse tra la folla.

«Ouf! Dio mio, temevo non se ne andasse più!» sbuffò Tom spalmandosi una mano sul volto, socchiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo il capo.

«Sembrava che la conoscessi, però.» Bill si sentì leggermente a disagio dopo aver esternato il proprio pensiero.

«Beh…conoscerla è una parola bella grossa. Ci siamo incontrati la prima volta in un locale…come dire…poco raccomandabile ecco, dove vanno tutti coloro che vogliono semplicemente godersi la vita sballandosi. Tra l’altro, hai  visto l’elemento con cui stavamo parlando poco fa.» Bill annuì e prese a bere quell’ultimo sorso della sua bevanda.

«Scusami se ti ho dato praticamente per morto!» ammise poi il ragazzo, seriamente imbarazzato per quanto avesse detto poco fa. «È stata comunque una bella mossa la tua, complimenti.» si aprì in un sincero sorriso e Bill non poté non notare quanto fosse veramente solare e genuino, quasi ipnotico. Aveva i capelli abbastanza lunghi – probabilmente – raccolti in un codino spettinato. Corporatura media, piuttosto alto e di bella presenza.

«Sono rimasto semplicemente al gioco. Chiunque l’avrebbe fatto.» disse poi lui sorridendo a sua volta e stringendosi nelle spalle, posando il bicchiere di Cola ormai del tutto vuoto. Il ragazzo restò a fissarlo per qualche istante senza proferire parola. Senza mai smettere di sorridergli allungò la mano, porgendogliela, in attesa che Bill la stringesse.

«Io mi chiamo Thomas, ma puoi chiamarmi Tom.»

Senza esitare, Bill gliela strinse con piacere. «Io Wilhelm, ma ti prego…chiamami Bill.» ammise lui. Detestava il suo nome di battesimo. Se avesse potuto l’avrebbe cambiato.

«Sei nuovo da queste parti, vero? Ehi, Sally! (la barista) due Vodka Lemon per me e il mio amico.»

«Oh ehm, io sono a posto così, grazie! Non bevo.» Bill scosse il capo e cercò di rifiutare cordialmente la sua proposta. Tom sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca,  come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.

«Cosa cazzo vuol dire: “Non bevo?” certo che devi bere.» corrucciò le sopracciglia  e sbuffò dal naso, ripetendo una seconda volta la loro ordinazione che arrivò qualche attimo dopo.

*

Bill tossì violentemente quando bevve il primo sorso del primo alcolico della sua vita. Il viso si contorse in una strana espressione indecifrabile. Quel drink era davvero troppo forte per lui.

«Ow! Non ho mai bevuto niente di più orribile nella mia vita. Ha il sapore…di…sembra spirito!» bofonchiò Bill, schioccando la lingua e lasciando il suo bicchiere praticamente tutto pieno. Scosse il capo. «Per me basta così.»

Tom, dal proprio canto, non disse nulla. Beveva in silenzio senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Bill. Lui si sentì impacciato e, timido com’era, si sentì avvampare immediatamente.

«Che cosa fai?» domandò poi, giocherellando con il bicchiere del drink. Una condensa si era formata sul vetro e alcune goccioline caddero sul bancone. Le asciugò distrattamente con il pollice. Lo sguardo era fisso verso il basso.

«Nulla, ti sto scrutando.» ammise Tom, poggiando un gomito sul bancone e sorreggendosi il mento con la mano. Bill sbuffò dal naso e sorrise timidamente.

«Mi sento come se mi stessi analizzando.»

«Non…non ti sto analizzando. Mi piace il tuo stile. Sei un tipo interessante.»

Bill deglutì e, involontariamente, afferrò di nuovo il bicchiere colmo e tirò un lungo sorso di drink dalla sua cannuccia, senza alcuna difficoltà.

«Di dove sei, Bill? Sei nuovo, giusto?»

Riprese il discorso Tom, scolandosi l’ultimo sorso del suo Vodka Lemon per poi ordinarne un altro identico. Bill, prima di rispondere, si sistemò meglio sullo sgabello imbottito e si grattò la nuca volgendo la propria attenzione da un’altra parte. Osservata distrattamente la gente scatenarsi e divertirsi.

«Sì. Diciamo che…è la mia prima sera, questa! Non sono mai stato in un posto del genere.»

«No! Non ci credo! Davvero?» Tom sgranò gli occhi con fare meravigliato. «Allora vieni con me, dobbiamo assolutamente ballare. Coraggio!» scolò d’un fiato l’ennesimo drink ed afferrò il polso di Bill che, inizialmente, oppose un po’ di resistenza.

«No—io non so—non so come si fa. Non so ballare.» ammise lui, strattonando dal lato opposto.. Tom però non demorse. Gli prese i polsi con entrambe le mani e lo trascinò fino al centro della pista da ballo.

«Andiamo, divertiti. Tra qualche ora sarà tutto finito! Fa quello che faccio io, okay?» cominciò a ballare a ritmo di musica, muovendo le spalle e scuotendo la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi come se fosse completamente assorto nella canzone. Dal canto suo, Bill, restò impalato guardandosi intorno. Detestava avere gli occhi puntati su di sé.

«Sciogliti, andiamo! Fa come me. Copiami.» disse Tom prendendo le mani del ragazzo e facendole ondeggiare. Bill sorrise e, seppure in maniera impacciata, cominciò a muovere le gambe a ritmo di musica.

«Visto? Non è poi così difficile, non trovi?» urlò Tom nel tentativo di sovrastare la musica alta. Bill non rispose ed annuì, strizzando gli occhi e riducendoli a due piccole fessure. Non si era mai sentito così… _vivo_ come ad all’ora. La musica gli rimbombava piacevolmente nelle orecchie e tuonava all’interno del suo petto, come se la musica suonasse proprio dentro di esso. La sentiva scorrere nelle vene, nelle braccia, nelle gambe, in tutto il suo corpo.

D’un tratto però, ebbe come la sensazione di sentirsi spaesato, perso, come se la sua mente stesse vagando da tutt’altra parte e il suo corpo fosse rimasto lì, come un involucro vuoto. Iniziò a girargli la testa e percepiva su di sé gli occhi di tutti. Scosse il capo e, cercando di farsi spazio, tentò di uscire fuori per prendere un po’ d’aria. Corse verso la porta dell’entrata, travolgendo qualche ragazzo.

«Ehi! Fa attenzione.» gli urlò dietro un tizio, ma lui non vi prestò minimamente attenzione. Appena fu abbastanza vicino alla porta, vi parò immediatamente le mani davanti e l’aprì. Pioveva a dirotto e, per non bagnarsi, si riparò sotto la tettoia spiovente del locale.

 _Ma perché sono venuto qui._ Pensò Bill tra sé e sé, poggiando la schiena contro il muro e fissando successivamente la luce di un lampione che si accendeva e spegneva ad intermittenza, riponendo successivamente la sua attenzione alla pioggia che veniva giù senza sosta. I piedi erano fradici ed infreddoliti.

«Fanculo! Le mie scarpe nuove.» imprecò a denti stretti, sedendosi in seguito su una panchina a ridosso del muro. Si perse ancora una volta fra i propri pensieri fin quando, di sorpresa, non vennero interrotti dal cigolio della porta dell’ingresso del locale. Si voltò in quella direzione e notò uscire una figura a lui familiare.

«Ehi! Perché sei scappato via?» disse Tom proteggendosi dalla pioggia con la sua giacca di pelle e correndogli incontro.

«Emh…io…non mi sentivo a mio agio lì dentro. Te l’ho detto di non esserne capace.» sbuffò Bill incrociando le braccia al petto. «Ci guardavano tutti e…»

«E cosa?» lo interruppe Tom, poggiando la mano sul braccio del ragazzo accanto. Bill sussultò. «Guarda che non ti mordo mica, eh?» sbuffò dal naso, arricciandolo un secondo tempo.

«Non…non è per quello. Ma… sai…due ragazzi che ballano insieme, potrebbe non essere ben visto, non trovi?» probabilmente non era esattamente quello che Bill voleva intendere. Temeva che, un’esternazione del genere avrebbe potuto ferire Tom e, in tutta onestà, non avrebbe mai voluto. Era stato gentile con lui.

Tom strabuzzò e sgranò gli occhi, spalancando la bocca ed assumendo così un’espressione di pura sorpresa.

«COSA? In questa città nessuno giudica nessuno. Prontoooo?» scherzò, picchiando leggermente con le nocche la testa di Bill. «Sei al Saint Valentine. Qui tutti sono liberi di fare quello che vogliono. Capita una volta alla settimana questa cosa, figurati se la gente si preoccupa di quello che vede o non vede. Possibile che tu sia così ostile al divertimento?»

Bill sospirò amareggiato; Tom non aveva tutti i torti.

«È solo che…la mia famiglia non mi ha mai permesso niente di tutto questo. Sono sempre stato soggetto alle loro decisioni. Credo che, nella mia vita, non ne abbia mai presa una per conto mio, e questa cosa ti assicuro che mi logora.» quella sua confessione gli procurò una fitta dolorante allo stomaco e al cuore ma, dall’altra parte, lo fece sentire più libero; come se si fosse svuotato da un peso che si portava dietro da anni. Era davvero bello parlare con Tom.

«Appunto! Sai quanto manca a mezzanotte? Meno di un’ora… vuoi davvero perdere tempo qui ad autocommiserarti? Magari potremmo…» inaspettatamente, la mano di Tom si poggiò sulla coscia del ragazzo, facendosi strada sempre più verso l’interno, proprio lì dove un forte calore trovava il suo habitat. Bill tremò a quel contatto così imprevisto. Il panico lo assalì e fu costretto ad alzarsi.

«Io no—non posso farlo.» balbettò scuotendo la testa e facendo gesti vacui con le mani.

«Perché non puoi? Cosa te lo impedisce? Non vuoi venire a letto con me?» rispose secco Tom.

«Io…non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere. Cioè…non…non posso.» l’ansia continuava ad assalirlo, così prese a torturarsi le mani, facendo vagare lo sguardo da una parte all’altra pur di non incrociarlo con quello di Tom. Si sentì esageratamente in imbarazzo.

«Qui nessuno ti giudicherà, Bill. Possiamo andare a casa mia…»

«Sono…sono fidanzato, Tom. La mia ragazza si chiama Valerie e…non posso farlo.»

L’espressione di Tom si incupì misteriosamente, come se fosse davvero rimasto deluso da quell’esternazione. Solitamente, lui era una persona che, in un modo o nell’altro, riusciva sempre ad ottenere ciò che voleva ma, questa volta, non accadde.

«Ti privi di troppe cose,  _straniero_. Non dovresti farlo. Se sei qui, è solo per un motivo, e tu sai qual è.»

«Mi dispiace veramente tanto, Tom. Io… Sei davvero tanto carino ma…»

«Non preoccuparti.» rispose secco, interrompendolo ancora una volta. Bill si sentì tremendamente in colpa per avergli risposo in quella maniera e, per giunta, gli aveva mentito spudoratamente. Lui non aveva una ragazza, né tanto meno ne aveva mai avuta una nella sua vita.

«Tom, io…»

«Tranquillo, va tutto bene. Ho capito.» sorrise forzatamente, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dal ragazzo di fronte a lui. Bill sospirò pesantemente e, amareggiato, lo salutò porgendogli la mano.

«Devo andare adesso.»

Tom storse il naso e guardò verso l’alto.

«Con questo tempo dubito che tu riesca ad arrivare lontano.» lo schernì, ammiccando.

«Non abito molto lontano da qui. Devo andare.»

«D’accordo!» si strinse nelle spalle e lo salutò ancora una volta con una stretta di mano. Immediatamente dopo essersi allontanato da lui, Bill si chiese se l’avrebbe incontrato la settimana dopo.


End file.
